


Screwing with Mormons

by Lady_Anne_ONymous



Series: Screwing with... [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Collar (but not really), M/M, Possible mental scarring of OMC's, Submissive!Puck (but not really), mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anne_ONymous/pseuds/Lady_Anne_ONymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note, I have nothing against Mormons. While I myself am mostly agnostic, I am not against any religion. (Well, Scientology and stuff like that doesn't count...) However, I am against pushing your religion, in any way, on other people... And Mormons always seem to be so wide eyed and innocent that they're just begging to be screwed with.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Screwing with Mormons

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I have nothing against Mormons. While I myself am mostly agnostic, I am not against any religion. (Well, Scientology and stuff like that doesn't count...) However, I am against pushing your religion, in any way, on other people... And Mormons always seem to be so wide eyed and innocent that they're just begging to be screwed with.

It was ten on a Saturday morning, and Finn and Puck both had the day off for the first time in almost three months. They were cuddled together on the couch, Puck laying his head on Finn's shoulder while they watched cartoons. Their Rottweiler, Bailey, slept on the other end of the couch, whining occasionally as he chased imaginary rabbits in his sleep.

So, of course, that _would_ be when someone knocked on the door.

Puck groaned and glanced out the window to see two young men, probably no older than he and Finn were, dressed in white dress shirts and black slacks. "Looks like two Mormons. Remember what I wanted to do when we were younger?"

Finn thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah," he said hesitantly. It had been something they'd joked about when they were still barely teens.

"Can we? Please?" When Finn hesitated, Puck smiled up at him. "I'll suck you after..."

Finally, Finn rolled his eyes. "Fine. Get moving, dude."

Excited, Puck climbed off the couch and led Bailey back to their bedroom. He was fine in public, but had issues with strangers in his home. Puck understood. Once Bailey was locked away, he hurried to the kitchen, smiling as he heard Finn talking to the visitors.

"Good morning, sir. I'm Scott and this is Adam, and we're with the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. We'd like to speak to you today about your relationship with our Lord and Savior. May we come in?"

"Sure, come on in." Puck held back a laugh as Finn yelled toward the kitchen. "Honey, we have two visitors."

"My name is Finn. Nice to meet you boys. So, what would you like to tell me?"

Puck tuned them out as he got prepared. He pulled out the serving tray, a gift from Kurt, Blaine, and Dave (and hadn't that relationship shocked the parents) and loaded it up with three cups of coffee, creamer, sugar, and some cookies that Finn had made. Before carrying the tray into the living room, he finished getting ready, trying to hide his evil grin as he picked up the tray and walked into the living room.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Finn almost choked when Puck walked into the living room, carrying the tray and wearing nothing but Bailey's collar... Their visitors both froze completely, obviously not sure what to say or do. Puck set the tray on the coffee table, kneeling with his back to the visitors as he prepared Finn's coffee just the way he liked it.

Finn couldn't figure out why Puck had turned his back on them... and then remembered that he had beat Puck's ass the night before. While they were nowhere near the kinkiest couple on the planet (Tina and Mike had them beat by _miles_ ) Puck did enjoy the occasional bondage session and the night before had asked Finn to beat his ass _hard_ with a riding crop. His ass was _covered_ with whip marks and bruises.

"Thank you, pet," he turned back to their visitors. "Sorry about the interruption, boys. Go ahead and fix your coffee. I'd love to hear more." Finn paused and his voice turned hard. "Pet, move to the other side. You're in the way and you know better. I guess I'll have to remind you not to turn your back on your betters once I'm done with our visitors."

Puck had to fight to keep his expression neutral as he moved to the other side of Finn and knelt on the floor. Finn reached over and ran his fingers through Puck's hair as he turned back to the boys.

"Well... umm... Where-Where were we?" The brunette looked like he was ready to choke to death. Then Finn happened to notice that Puck _was_ wearing something besides the collar. He had also put on the cock cage that Santana had given them as a gag (they hoped) gift. Both boys were staring directly at that area. Puck glanced up without raising his head, having to fight even harder to keep his expression when he realized the blond was hard enough to cut diamonds.

After a long moment, the blond cleared his throat. "I-I think we need to get going. I just remembered we're due at church for a special service. Thank you for agreeing to speak with us, sir, and have a nice day."

With that, they raced out the front door. Puck managed to keep control until the door had closed and they drove away. Once they were truly gone, he _lost_ it, laughing so hard he fell sideways against the couch. Finn was laughing nearly as hard.

When they finally both calmed down, Finn looked at him, expression hungry. "Well, pet, I believe you made a promise to me."

Puck grinned up at him as he moved to his knees and reached for the button of Finn's jeans as Finn looped a finger through the D-ring on the collar. "Yes, _Master_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you find anything wrong, incorrect, or offensive please let me know. I do not EVER mean to offend.


End file.
